Fantasies
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Claire/Myrnin. Drabble, I guess. She loves him, but she should never have fallen for him. But the desire to touch his face, to kiss his lips, is overwhelming. Guess that's all there is to say XD Conpleted THREESHOT!
1. To kiss him would be heaven

_I'm in the mood for writing and Hanzii told me to write oneshots, so here I am! If I fail my exams, __**it's all her fault**__!_

_I don't own anything_

_This is a Claire/Myrnin fic, so if you don't like DON'T READ! Set after __**bite club **__but this isn't my multichaptered fic on them, it's just a oneshot!_

* * *

_No, no, __**no**__, _she thinks to herself as she begins to react instinctively towards her boss, someone she ought to _admire_, not be in love with. She should try and be like him in a professional manner, not a relationship kind of way.

She should never have fallen for him.

She didn't _mean_ to, or anything. It was an accident; she just began to feel something for him. She would look at him and think about how _great_ he looked that day, how she could just _imagine_ kissing those lips. She began to compare him to Shane: she thought about how he never said he didn't love her, or betray her. Myrnin had never told her she was worthless or said that she was just a bit of fun.

He _helped_ her. He was the one who, even though he hated Shane, helped her save him from the bite club, risked his own life to help her get the idiot out of the ring before he would perish with the others… he did all that, for her.

She couldn't help but begin to feel something for him then: he had never judged her or made her feel anything other than the fleeting moments of happiness in her life. She began to _crave_ the hours she spent in the lab, finding solace and normality in them, because it was the only time that she was accepted. Every other time, she felt as if nobody _truly _wants her around: Eve and Michael are wedding planning, Shane doesn't want her... even Amelie doesn't care what happens to her, so long as it does not disrupt whatever her plans are for Morganville and Oliver.

She stares at Myrnin from across the lab, barely able to resist the urge to stride across the room and press her lips to his - but who knows what would happen if she did? He's a _vampire_; he could snap her neck in a second or loose control and end up draining her. He could do _anything_ to her and she would be powerless to resist: one of the terrifying things about vampires is that they are **always** in control… no exceptions.

"Claire, do I have something on my face?" he asks her in confusion, rubbing self consciously at his face. She blushes but shakes her head, ducking so that he can't see how embarrassed she is that he caught her obsessing over his face, imagining being able to kiss him.

"No, no, nothing," she mutters, but knows he can hear: once again, a bonus to being a vampire, being able to hear all the way across the room. As soon as the attention is safely from herself, she begins to fantasise about him again, imagining running her hands through his perfect hair, being able to press her lips to his cool ones, having him caress her face as though he loves her.

He moves across the room suddenly and lifts her chin with only one of his fingers. She can't do anything but look deep into his eyes, the abyss of information and knowledge that she only _wishes_ she could tap into.

"What's wrong?" he asks her gently, and she can't lie: she knows too well that she _can't_ lie to him, that he only has to look at her to make her cave and tell the truth. But what is she to say? That she loves him, that she needs him, that she never loved Shane but only him? she couldn't confess to that, not now, not _ever_. He's her guilty pleasure, the one she would _love_ to be with, no doubt, but knows she can never have. He isn't viable for her: a vampire and a human relationship ends in tears… _always._

So she looks around the room for a way to get out of telling him that she loves him, and settles on the time. It's a valid truth – she _does_ need to leave – but it isn't the one she wants to give him. "I have to go, Myrnin, it's late," she tells him, standing up and walking towards the portal, unable to face walking home at this late hour.

He doesn't say anything as he watches her leave, simply waits for the portal door to slam…

SLAM!

She steps into a darkened Glass House; Shane moved out and she doesn't have a clue where Eve and Michael spend half their time these days. It leaves her the house all to herself, but she doesn't care: it gives her the chance to spend more time in the lab, and when she's home she can think of Myrnin without anyone being around.

She sits down on the sofa and turns on the light, imagining the ideal: Myrnin sitting by her side, allowing her to hug into his side to feel his solidity, not for warmth. She knows just _how_ bad an idea it is to fall for a vampire – look what it did for Sam – but she can't help it… it's been building up for months, ever since she began to work for him, and it just grows in intensity.

Fantasies are dangerous things at the best of times, but for Claire… it could be her downfall. She loves him too much for it to just _be_ a fantasy. But that's all it will be, for he is a vampire and she is a lowly human by comparison.

But it hurts so bad for her to realise this, so she pushes it to the back of her mind and just continues to think of her Myrnin, always hoping…

* * *

_Whatcha think?_

_If you want, maybe a second chapter? Idk… up to you guys – if you want, review!_

_Vicky xx_


	2. He wants to be her heaven so bad

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Here is the second chapter!_

_I don't own anything still… unfortunately…_

_Set just around the same time as the last chapter…_

_Dammit_! He should never have fallen for her, he knows that, but he couldn't help it. It was never a choice. Things happen for a reason, he knows that, but he knows this is wrong. He shouldn't love someone like Claire, someone so fragile and breakable. But he does… he loves her intelligence, the way that she always knows what she is talking about but isn't afraid to ask him if she doesn't understand something else. He loves the way that her soft brown hair flows over her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall, though he wishes that she would wear it down more than she does. He loves the way she is _utterly_ beautiful but she doesn't seem to realise just how perfect she is.

He wants to kiss her. He wants to be able to rush across the lab _right_ now but not just to help her with what she is doing but to be able to hold her in his arms and to be able to press his lips to hers. But he knows that he can't: she doesn't love him… after all, who would want to love someone like him, someone cold and dead and utterly crazy? He isn't right for anyone. No, he may love her, but she doesn't love him back.

But sometimes… sometimes he sees something in her eyes that makes him think that he could have a short. Occasionally, he sees a glimmer of something when she looks at him, something he was always so used to seeing when looked at Shane when they were still together. It is enough to leave him not _entirely_ despondent, but not enough to make him react instinctively and pull her in close to him and lay one on her.

Yet… the desire is so strong. It's almost as strong as the bloodlust he has, the absolutely burning desire to be able to hold her fragile face between his and press his lips to hers, to be able to absorb her delicious scent from right up close.

He turns around in the lab, unable to look away from her for any longer. She is here so little, in his mind, that he can't waste time looking away from her. As he turns around, he realises that she is staring in his direction intently, as if she is perhaps dreaming of him? But no… that's just his fantasy, for Claire to feel the same way back at him as he feels to her.

Yet she is _looking _at him, in a way that reminds him of when he catches sight of his reflection when he is thinking about his little Claire and perhaps he ought to cash in on that, no?

"Claire, do I have something on my face?" he asks her quietly, wondering whether or not the intensity she is giving his face could be something as little as he has something on it. After all, he doesn't want to act impulsively just to find out that it was because he had some oil on his face, or something equally embarrassing.

"No, no, nothing," she responds, speaking so quietly that if he were human he wouldn't be able to hear it. But he _isn't_ human and that is sort of the point, the reason that he has to suffer through so much deliberation as to whether he should act on his impulses and go to kiss her or not… he's a vampire, and a dangerous one at that… should he _dare_ to risk her life, risk the life of someone so perfect and small and entirely breakable? He almost killed her before and doubtless it would happen again if she was close to him… would he be able to stop the next time, however? Would he find the inner strength to be able to stop drinking her perfectly fragranced blood if the chance arose again? He doubted it…

But he can't stay away. He's opened the floodgates of his feelings in his mind and he can't stay away. He needs to touch her, to feel her soft skin under his fingers… so he zooms across the room and lifts her chin up gently, forcing her to look into his eyes. Once again, he sees the emotion in her eyes that used to be reserved for Shane but now, it seems, he is privy to it also. But with the extended eye contact forces her to reveal it for longer and she can't hide it… he can see the love in there… but she doesn't want to admit it, he thinks.

"What's wrong?" he asks her gently and he wonders whether or not she seems so worried because she doesn't want to admit her love or whether it is something else. But she doesn't answer… she looks away from him and begins to roam the room, searching for something unknown that he can't identify.

"I have to go, Myrnin, it's late," she says suddenly, startling him back from his fantasy about her. He was fantasying about lifting her up into his arms and pushing her hair back, revealing her wondrous face and then dipping his head and pressing his lips to hers. She wouldn't resist, no, she would simply kiss him back…

But that isn't the reality. No, she is pushing past him and walking towards the portal even though she normally stays so much later than this. He wonders why she is so keen to leave and then queries to himself whether or not he was imagining all that, that she _didn't_ have the feelings he thought she did in her eyes and that she only saw the love he has for her.

The slamming of the portal shoots through him, a jolt of pain that the woman he has loved for so long, the woman not the girl, has left without him revealing how he feels about her. He wants to tell her with all his heart, the only thing is that he is scared of rejection, that she will not want him back.

He begins to pace the lab as he thinks of her, letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he realises that she probably will never want him. for eternity, he will have to wander around with the knowledge that he has loved her for the entire time but she never realised, she never found out because he was too much of a coward to tell her.

He loves her so much, even more than blood. That doesn't sound like a nice comparison but for a vampire that is everything. He can't get enough of her, he needs her constant attention, to have her on his mind all the time to be able to cope. She is everything to him and if she doesn't realise this then she is an idiot.

To distract himself throughout the long night, he decides to do an experiment, one that requires his entire concentration and nothing less. This means that, for a couple of hours, he can get Claire off of his mind, at least consciously…

… as subconsciously, it's a different matter…

_Whatcha think?_

_Please review!_

_Vicky xx_

_p.s… I'm doing German next year at A-Level, after like 15 months of not doing it, so I was wondering if anyone would read a fic if I posted it? In German, I mean XD let me know _


	3. A thousand times better than a fantasy

_Third and final chapter of the threeshot!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_*Schafferer, I would reply to your reviews (thanks for them all) but you've disabled PM'img so I can't -.-*_

_I don't own anything! Meh!_

She dreams of his touch, the gentleness of it, and wishes that she could feel this in real life. It's the only thing she wants, the last thing that she could ever desire in her life. She just wants to know if he feels the same way without having to ask him incase he doesn't mirror her's. She couldn't cope with telling him how she feels just to have him then mock her about it for the rest of her time with him. That would be awful.

So what can she do? She _wants_ to be with him, but wants him to make the first move… which he won't do if he doesn't know that she feels the same.

_I guess this is what they call an impasse_, she thinks wryly, dressing in preparation for a day at the lab. She'll be able to be with her lover but in secret, able to dream of him but without him knowing that she is doing it.

He tidies up the lab in preparation for Claire coming, hoping that today he will work up the confidence to tell her how he feels. He has wanted to every day for god knows how long, but he hasn't dared to, incase she doesn't feel the same way back.

"Why _what_ a good morning this is!" he exclaims to her as she dashes through the portal to see him waiting for her. He holds her favourite bagel, knowing that she didn't have time for breakfast so that she could get here on time and not risk his moods. "Have breakfast with me?" he suggests, handing the bagel to her.

She seems slightly suspicious but inwardly is happy that he is taking the time to hang out with her, rather than just working. He can't hold in his happiness, beaming widely as he also plies her with tea and various other breakfasty things that you would possibly have.

As she eats, he finds himself drawn into her neck, imagining the impossible: biting into it. He imagines the idea of how perfect her blood would be in his mouth, how sated he would feel if he got the chance to drain her body of the delicious crimson liquid. He has tasted it before and barely managed to stop… he wouldn't manage it the next time, so he cannot go here…

To force himself to focus on something other than her blood, he finds himself spewing out utter rubbish. "I never had a girlfriend, you know, as a human," he says slowly, considering the impact his words could have on her. She _has_ to realise that he must be thinking of a girl as he discusses this, but he isn't sure how hung up on Ada she thinks he is.

"That's interesting," she says, hiding how she can only dream that he is about to say that he is in love with her. She knows it probably will never happen but she can dream, right? "I only dated Shane but…" she trails off, not wanting to continue. Because what would she say? _I have a crush on someone else… no, it's __**more**__ than a crush, it's love. And guess what, Myrnin, it's with you._ She can't go and say that now, can she?

He becomes more interested in her words than her blood or even her cleavage, wondering what she would have continued on with. "Claire, please indulge me and continue what you were going to say," he begs her but in a way that makes it not seem as if he is begging. After all, he doesn't want to appear like a broken man who has to _beg_ a girl to get her to tell him things.

She shakes her head and stands up, moving away from him. She can't _believe_ that she almost did that, that she almost said _right to his face_ that she loves him! He stands up as well so she begins to move further and further backwards, until her back hits the wall with a bang. He follows her so slowly he doesn't seem to be heading in the same direction as her before he suddenly uses vampire speed to close in on her.

He places one hand to the right of her head and the other to the left side of her head, advancing closer to her. He indulges himself in this fantasy that he has had for god knows how long: Claire up against the wall and him the predator, his lips reaching down to press to hers gently, increasing in pressure.

His body ends up bumping against hers in so many places and she barely stifles a gasp as this fulfils one of the things she has dreamed of for so long now. His head lowers to be on an equal level with hers, mere inches from his. She wants to reach out and press her lips to his, to feel his cool touch over her body, in her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"Tell me what you were going to say," he repeats, but this time his voice his seductive and entirely saturated with the love he has for her.

_Does he love me_? She thinks to herself, wondering whether or not it could be the truth or him just using his sexual wiles to get what he wants. But something inside her thinks that it is the former choice.

"I love you," she whispers, and this is exactly what he had wanted to hear. Whilst he may have said to himself that it didn't matter what she said, he couldn't help but feel the sense of relief that she had confessed her feelings to him and so quickly. He hadn't even had to…

He reacts instinctively, reaching the last few inches between them and pressing his lips to hers. It's exactly as they both imagined it to be: utter perfection, the absolute idea of heaven. The explosions of fireworks begin as soon as her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her to let her kiss him back.

It begins to irritate his back, leaning down, so he lifts her easily and she wraps her legs around his waist, utter bliss the only emotion in her mind. She can't think of anything but him, the way that his soft curls are curling around her fingers, the way that his tongue is in her mouth and making her moan gently.

He smiles into her mouth as he moves with her out of the corner of the room and towards the artificial light preferred by a vampire to replace the sun. He ignores everything but Claire, one hand cupping her face gently whilst the other pulls her in by her back to secure her on his hips.

The dream was nothing like the reality for him whatsoever. He realises with a jolt that the idea of kissing his little Claire was _appalling_ compared to the wondrousness of actually getting to kiss her. The way he imagined it was mundane and pales in comparison to the actual kiss, the way that she is pushing herself into him to kiss him back as hard as he is kissing her.

Finally, he breaks away, knowing that she needs to breathe, which she does with great gulps of air – he forgot in the middle of kissing her that she is human and needs to breathe. So whilst she does this, he begins to lay little kisses all the way down her neck.

She can't believe that she a) told him she loves him and b) that he kissed her _quite_ as hard as he did. She expected him to laugh, to not be bothered that she loves him or to ridicule her for the love she expressed so openly. But he did neither: he kissed her and it was like living her nights all in one… but a thousand times better.

She shivers as his cold lips press into her neck, kissing her, and she tightens her grip on him with the sudden fear of falling. But with him supporting her, she knows that there is no chance of her doing such a thing: he wouldn't let her go.

"So, better than you dreamed?" he asks her in such a conversational manner that she is stunned. It takes her a few moments to clarify what he said, his head suddenly level with hers once again.

"Um… yeah," she confesses, a grin slipping onto her face as she remembers only moments ago. "You?"

"A thousand million times better," he says, moving gracefully to end up sitting on the sofa, Claire on top of him now. "I love you, little one. I know that this will probably not be a conventional relationship but that is enough, no?" he says, playing with a strand of her hair as she shuffles to be lying across him, utterly relaxed in the situation.

"That's more than enough," she sighs, thinking how just _an hour_ ago, this was a fantasy. But now she gets the real thing.

And that's worth every fantasy in the world anyday.

_Whatcha think of the last chapter of the threeshot? :P_

_Please review!_

_I have a confession to make *sobs* this is the last thing I am going to be writing. _

_Oh… ok… not EVER… but for a while. See, the Eng Lit exam yest & the p456 today really scared me and I realised that I am not superwoman: whilst I may be naturally intelligent, to get the a*s I desire, I need to at least revise. So, from now until the end of my exams, I am actually going to revise._

_I will update stories sparingly and may write the odd oneshot if I have time, but half term is spent doing a training course so I can't even write then!_

_I hope you understand and have enjoyed this last chapter of this story!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
